Warrior Cat Lemons!
by Canine28
Summary: Send in any request by PM! I'll write a Warrior Cat lemon for that request...this'll be fun...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

**I heard writing lemons is good for writing. So…here it is.**

SEND IN A REQUEST! Here's the format, and send it in a PM, please. Review requests will not be accepted, unless absolutely necessary.

Type (love, rape, lust, etc):

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Anything Else:

I WILL do gay/yaoi lemons. You also don't HAVE to have just 2 cats…if you're like that. I'll do my best. My money's on the rape being the most popular.


	2. Chapter 2 - OCs

**HEY GUYS! Here's the first chapter of Warrior Cat Lemons :3 !**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Warriors. HAWKIEFROST WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!**

**These are OCs, sent in by Melody Blaze~**

Reflectionpaw's silver pelt waved in the moonlight. She shouldn't be here, not in Shadowclan. How did she get here? She was lost…she had been hunting, and had crossed through Thunderclan. She didn't know the way out, and had stumbled into Shadowclan territory. As she dashed through, trying to find the way out, she heard voices.

"Darkpaw, why are we out here?"

"Tigerpaw, I swear, I smell something. Another cat."

Reflectionpaw froze. She hadn't expected Shadowclan to be out this late into the night. She figured she could outrun them, but she didn't know the territory. As she pondered, two toms stepped out.

"Oh, look what we have here, Darkpaw." A brown tabby tom with green eyes said with a sinister grin.

"I see it, Tigerpaw. And my, what a catch." A mottled gray tom with blue eyes replied, grinning as well.

"I-I'm sorry! M-my Clan was talking t-to Riverclan! Another apprentice and I decided to explore, but we got lost and separated! I'm sorry!" Reflectionpaw stammered out, lying.

"Really? I don't believe you. What's your name?" Tigerpaw asked, stepping closer.

"R-Reflectionpaw…" She stuttered.

"Oh, Reflectionpaw. I've seen you at a Gathering, once." Darkpaw replied. "I'm Darkpaw."

"And I'm Tigerpaw." The brown tabby tom added.

"C-Can you just l-lead me out of here? I don't know where I am…" Reflectionpaw asked, hopeful.

"Hm…" Darkpaw began, and he looked at Tigerpaw. "No."

"W-Why?" The silver she-cat asked.

"Because you're a terrible liar." Tigerpaw hissed. "And we don't like liars."

Immediately, the brown tom leaped forward. Reflectionpaw turned to run, but she was pinned down. Her face was in the mud, and Tigerpaw was behind her, holding her down.

"What are you doing?!" Reflectionpaw yowled.

"Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Darkpaw hissed. That was when he forced her to lift herself up.

"No…" She begged. Then she felt something press against her core, and gasped.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun. Darkpaw, you can start." Tigerpaw whispered.

"Gladly." He replied, and then shoved himself into Reflectionpaw's mouth.

"MMMPH!" She complained, and struggled.

"Poor she-cat. That only makes it go deeper." Darkpaw said. He was right.

Reflectionpaw gagged. He stepped back, releasing her, as she coughed up blood and semen.

"Your turn, Tigerpaw. Have fun with her." Darkpaw signaled, and that was when Tigerpaw smashed himself into her, causing her a great deal of pain.

"AHH!" She yowled, and felt blood go down her leg.

"Shut UP!" Darkpaw hissed, and put his paws on her shoulder, and shoved himself inside her again. He forced her to suck on it, causing him to moan.

Meanwhile, Tigerpaw was feeling a great deal of pleasure. As he shattered her barrier, he could feel her want to cry out. But she couldn't-she was being quieted by Darkpaw.

"Mmph!" She moaned, and struggled again. Darkpaw backed out of her to let her breathe.

"Ugh…" She panted, then let out another yowl of pain, as Tigerpaw pounded into her painfully.

"Won't you be quiet?!" Tigerpaw hissed, and he kept pounding into her as he let out a moan.

"NO!" She hissed, and yowled again. That was when Darkpaw came into her again, and she started crying.

"Ungh! She's so…good…" Darkpaw moaned as she sucked on him.

"She's tight…ungh…" Tigerpaw groaned.

The two toms came, Darkpaw inside of her. She had to swallow it, as there was no other alternative. They stopped torturing her, and stepped back. Reflectionpaw collapsed on the ground in a pool of blood and semen.

"I hope you had fun, you slutty she-cat." Tigerpaw hissed.

Reflectionpaw just trembled.

"Nice meeting you, Reflectionpaw." Darkpaw whispered, and the two toms walked away, leaving her in a pool of her own torture.

**How was that? Sorry if I made any mistakes-I'm kinda new to this. The other requests will be done in later chapters. For now, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fireheart and Cinderpaw

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**This one's a blast from the past…it comes from Pendra. Here we go!**

Fireheart stared at her from across camp. Cinderpaw was so beautiful…her gray pelt shimmered in the sunlight. And he wanted her _so badly._ She was his apprentice, and yet…he wanted her. The younger she-cat was just so desirable. He couldn't figure out why every tom hadn't tried to make a move on the pretty she-cat.

"Fireheart, why are you staring at me?" Cinderpaw asked. He hadn't realized she'd approached him.

"I was pondering whether or not I should start out next lesson." The ginger tom replied.

"Oh! Can we? Please?" Cinderpaw begged.

He touched her shoulder with his tail. "Okay. But you have to trust me."

"Of course! Let's go!" She cheered, and bounded off into the forest.

He sighed. She was young-Did she really want this?

Cinderpaw adored her mentor. He was handsome and proud, and…she desired him greatly. It was weird for her to think that, but it was true. It wasn't exactly against the warrior code, but…she couldn't help it. He was just so…_amazing._ He held his head high with every doubt thrown at him. His kittypet blood seemed to motivate him to go even further. And she just…loved him. As he caught up to Cinderpaw, she wondered what the lesson would be.

"Okay, Cinderpaw…turn around." He said with a smooth voice.

She did as he said, and awaited her next order.

"Now go into a hunting crouch." Fireheart continued. It was the next lesson, but then he smelled something.

She dropped into a hunting crouch. "Now what, Fireheart?" She asked.

"Hold on. Lift your tail." He said, narrowing his eyes.

She did as she was told, and then Fireheart saw it. She was in heat. He felt himself unable to control himself as he stepped down and licked her core.

"Agh…Fireheart…" She whispered. The pleasure she felt in that moment…

"C-Cinderpaw! I'm sorry, I just-" Fireheart stuttered. He slipped back and fell. "Ow."

"Fireheart, can you…do that again? It…" Cinderpaw asked. She didn't know why-He would never do it!

"Are you sure? I mean…" Fireheart began.

"Please, do it!" Cinderpaw begged.

"Alright, Cinderpaw… but if you want me to stop, tell me, okay?" Fireheart replied.

"Please, do it again." She requested, and slipped down further so it was in the air.

Instinct took over once again as he carefully licked her entrance. She let out a small sigh of pleasure, and he began licking it repetitively. She groaned in pleasure, and begged him to go further. He licked it faster and pushed slightly, giving her immense pleasure.

"Cinderpaw?" He said, stopping.

She let out a small sigh once again as he stopped. "Yes?"

"…I love you." He stated.

She remained silent for a few moments. She loved him, so, so, much…"I love you too."

He licked her fur, and worked his way up to her ear. "Do you? Do you love me?"

"Yes, Fireheart…I do. I really do." Cinderpaw said.

"And do you want this?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do. Please continue." Cinderpaw replied.

He stepped back and covered her in a barrage of licks that made her moan again. She giggled, knowing what to do next. She stepped away from him, and nodded. Fireheart lied down with his belly exposed to her, and let her lick his ear, then work her way down to his soft belly fur. His unsheathed member was her destination, and as she reached it, she teased him by licking the area around it.

"Cinderpaw, please…" He begged.

She smiled, and finally covered it in licks, then wrapped her mouth around it. Fireheart didn't know nor want to know how she learned the process of it all, but he didn't care. She was so _good._

"Oh, Cinderpaw…" He moaned. She let go and licked it once more, and Fireheart closed his eyes in pleasure. "Cinderpaw…"

She stepped back, and dropped down to a crouch with her hindquarters in the air. He looked up in disappointment, wondering if she'd changed her mind, but when he saw her, he knew.

"Cinderpaw, are you sure?" He asked. Fireheart got up and walked over to her steaming core. Her juices lie on the ground, sweetening the air with their aroma. He licked her core again, this time sticking his tongue inside. "Does that feel good?"

"Oh, yes Fireheart…please! Just do it!" She begged.

He mounted her, and licked her fur once again before gently sticking himself inside her. She yowled out in pure pain, before sighing in slight pleasure. He took himself out, knowing she hadn't done this before-He hadn't either. He pushed back in harder, wanting her even more. He moaned as he pounded into her, feeling pleasure.

Cinderpaw yowled in pain, but Fireheart knew he had to. He got into a steady rhythm of pounding into her, and she soon felt the pleasure crawl up her spine. She started moaning in pleasure, and he grunted in pure bliss. He dug into her, barbs scraping her walls painfully. Those walls contracted around his member, giving him immense pleasure. Blood ran down her leg, and she felt the pain, but was filled with pleasure. She yowled out in both pleasure and pain, and rode out her first orgasm. Fireheart came inside of her, filling Cinderpaw. He dismounted her, and she collapsed onto the ground in a pool of semen.

"Fire…heart…" She panted. "That was so…ungh!"

He licked her ear. "I love you, Cinderpaw."

"I love you too, Fireheart…" Cinderpaw replied.

Not much later, Cinderpaw's tragedy occurred. He didn't want it to happen- He feared he would lose her. And in a way, he did. She told him that she couldn't be with him at all. She had to put her Clan ahead of herself…and if she couldn't be a warrior, she would have to be a medicine cat. And she would be the best.

"Fireheart, I'm so sorry…" Cinderpaw choked out. "I just…can't…do this!"

"It's…okay…" He whispered. "I just wish that we could be together."

"I do too, but I have to put my Clan above myself, Fireheart…please understand." Cinderpaw begged.

"But what we did together! Cinderpaw, don't forget it!" Fireheart yowled.

"You'll find another she-cat, Fireheart! I just can't do this, it's not right!" Cinderpaw yelled.

"Cinderpaw, I love you! And you love me! Can't we just-" He began.

"NO! FIREHEART, WE CAN'T! I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! JUST MOVE ON!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

And she left Fireheart standing in a clearing, in the very spot they'd loved each other. He could still smell her sweet scent, as if she never left.

But she did.

**SOOO! How was that? I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry if I was incorrect on anything. Thanks for reading! More chappies will be up soon. For now, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost

**Heheh…BrambleclawxHawkiepoo. If you don't like gay/yaoi, do NOT read it, okay?! This one comes from Attackofthellamas…**

**HAWKIEPOO!**

Brambleclaw woke up in a frighteningly familiar forest…the Dark Forest. He tried to wake himself up, but he couldn't. The inescapable forest trapped him, as it did in the past. A long time ago.

"Brambleclaw…oh, it's so _good _to see you." A dark voice said.

Brambleclaw whipped around to face the voice, knowing that voice from long ago. He faced the dark brown tabby tom…his half brother, Hawkfrost.

"Brambleclaw, don't be afraid…" Hawkfrost spoke soothingly. "I just want to have fun."

Hawkfrost's body changed. He shifted from himself, and he shrunk a bit. His fur changed to ginger, his eyes from blue to green. He turned into Firestar.

"My loyal deputy, here in the Dark Forest. Shameful." Firestar, now, said.

Brambleclaw turned to run. He ran as far as he could, which wasn't far because he was there now. Firestar shrunk further, and his ginger fur paled. He was Sandstorm.

"You're a wonderful warrior, Brambleclaw. Why here?" She asked.

Hawkfrost was enjoying toying around with his half brother. It was strange seeing him so cowardly. Then again, it wasn't the first time he was afraid…

"Brambleclaw." Hawkfrost said sternly, in his normal form.

Brambleclaw stopped running, and faced his half brother. There was fear and uncertainty in his eyes, but he was still strong and proud.

"I know of your…lustful feelings. Squirrelflight, was her name?" Hawkfrost asked.

Brambleclaw glared. "Don't say her name, you piece of crowfood."

"But Brambleclaw, I think we can help each other…I've been kind of lustful too, you know." Hawkfrost replied. He shrunk greatly, and his fur changed to a light ginger. Brambleclaw saw the single white paw, and stood before the she-cat he loved.

"S-Squirrelflight…" He stuttered, taking her in again.

"Brambleclaw, I can be any cat." Hawkfrost/Squirrelflight purred seductively.

"I'm not mating with my half-brother." Brambleclaw said fiercely, turning away. But, of course, Squirrelflight was there…with something Brambleclaw was hoping his brother wouldn't do.

She was in heat. Lying in front of him, her hindquarters in the air, smiling sexily at him. Starclan, what more could any tom want? A virgin, willing, and in heat.

_Don't do it…don't let the lust get to your head…_Brambleclaw thought. But his lustful feelings combined with instinct won over reason, and he leaped onto what looked like a she-cat.

"I've always wanted to try this with a tom." Squirrelflight said, grinning. Brambleclaw licked her fiercely, and worked his way to her core. He licked it tentatively at first.

"Oh…Oh…" Squirrelflight moaned. "Now I know…why she-cats love that."

Brambleclaw tried to stop himself, and yet…he couldn't help himself. He watched as juices poured out, making the area around it wet. He licked it up, and stuck his tongue inside, making Squirrelflight/Hawkfrost groan.

"Ungh! It feels so good…" He groaned. "Please, just…do me. NOW."

"You're my…kin…" Brambleclaw tried to reason. "And yet you're…so…irresistible…"

"That's right. The lust is in you, in me too." Squirrelflight/Hawkfrost said seductively.

Brambleclaw leaped on top of him/her, and bit into his/her scruff. He wasn't sure what Hawkfrost was at this point-he decided to think of it as a she-cat. And decided to call her Squirrelflight.

He stuck himself in gently at first. Squirrelflight yowled out in pain, but he knew it would hurt. It always did, for she-cats.

"Forest, that hurts!" She yowled out again.

Brambleclaw thrusted into her again, and grunted in bliss. Her walls clamped around him tightly. It felt…so…good.

Squirrelflight yowled out again, but after several thrusts, started to moan. Pleasure went up her spine, and Brambleclaw hit a particular spot in her that made her moan and groan and yowl in pleasure. Blood ran down her leg. He was at such a fast pace, it felt so good and so…amazing.

"Oh, you like that? Well then…" Brambleclaw whispered between thrusts. He picked up his pace quickly, hitting that same spot rapidly.

Squirrelflight rode out her first orgasm, yowling out in the pleasure. His barbs scraped her walls painfully, but the pleasure drowned it out. She bucked her hips back with the same rhythm as he was pumping into her. Their hips went together has he came inside of her. They both fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Ungh…Brambleclaw…" Squirrelflight moaned. It seems the pleasure overcame 'her', as she switched back to Hawkfrost.

Brambleclaw was relishing in a tired afterglow, and when he looked over at Hawkfrost…he felt that he didn't care anymore. If his brother could do that…well, he was in luck.

"Hawkfrost…don't…bring me back. Don't." Brambleclaw panted.

"I wanted…to try it…" Hawkfrost breathed.

Brambleclaw stood up. "This was absolutely sickening, Hawkfrost! I shouldn't have done this, you shouldn't have brought me here!" He yowled. "I just mated with my half brother!"

"Brambleclaw, it does feel good…thanks for letting your lust get in the way of your thoughts. Maybe I should get into some other tom's dream. I know a lot of things about the toms in the Clans…" Hawkfrost sighed.

"I can't believe…I did this…" Brambleclaw cried out, before fading back into the reality of Thunderclan.

Brambleclaw awoke in a pool of cum in his moss. Panicking, he leaped up and tripped over Squirrelflight.

"Brambleclaw…are you okay?" She asked tiredly.

"…No, Squirrelflight. I'm not."

**Sorry if you guys didn't like this one. I just do requests as they come…don't blame me for trying to please people, okay? I try to add a little more story into it all, not just the whole…scene. Anyways, thanks for reading! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Firestar and Squirrelflight

**Uh oh. We have some KinxKin for this one. If you don't like it, don't READ IT!**

**This comes from Brackenstar of Thunderclan~**

Squirrelflight traveled around Thunderclan, late at night. She was heading to the lake. The stars reflected in it, moving with the waves…it calmed her. A breeze blew against her, and she narrowed her eyes to keep the wind out of them. She continued with her short walk, and soon felt sand beneath her paws. Strange, the sand reminded her of her mother Sandstorm…she was getting old. But she would always be grateful to her own mother. Her father was still the leader of her Clan, and Brambleclaw...

"Squirrelflight?" A voice behind her called out.

She turned to face her father, who was closer to her than she thought. She greeted him, and he walked next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Firestar asked her.

"I'm just thinking. The water calms me." Squirrelflight replied.

Her father looked slightly off. A weird glint was in his eyes, almost…lustful. He looked her over, and nodded. "That's good."

Squirrelflight vaguely wondered if her father and her mother had done something together. She ignored that thought, and faced the water, which almost reached her paws. "I suppose."

"Well, I'll go for now. Good night." Firestar said, and walked away.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, her own father was upon her, and her face was in the sand. She tried to yowl out, but the sand of the beach muffled her.

"Oh, Squirrelflight, I'm so sorry…but you're just so…perfect…" Firestar whispered in her ear.

"Mmph! Phireshtar, fwat are you doing?" Squirrelflight complained through the sand.

"What cats are born to do, my dear daughter…but let's just say that for a little while, you're not my daughter." Firestar whispered. "And what do cats do, in this position?" He continued.

Squirrelflight realized what he meant. She tried to struggle, but he had her pinned down. He took her scruff in his teeth to release some weight off of her, and pressed his unsheathed member against her core.

"Firestar, DON'T!" Squirrelflight shrieked, finally able to turn her head to the side. Realizing this, he yanked her head up and shoved her into the sand.

"Your mother won't mate with me anymore. You're perfectly capable of it, though." Firestar replied, and moved his member around her core, teasing her. Then he stuck it in a tiny bit, and Squirrelflight winced in pain. He backed out, and then pounded into her, halfway inside. She yowled out, but was again muffled by the sand. He thrusted against her once again, fully inside. Blood already ran down her leg, and she yowled and squirmed again. He then got into a rhythm of thrusting into her, moaning at the same time. He grunted again, and she let out a guilty moan. Pleasure ran up her spine, and she hated it. She didn't want this to be happening, her father was raping her!

"You like that, don't you Squirrelflight?" Firestar whispered. He moaned again, still pounding into her.

She shook her head vigorously. He hit her head with a paw, and finally came inside of her. She collapsed onto the ground as he stepped away from her.

"Did you really think I was done?" He hissed. He flipped her over, and put his member in front of her mouth. "You're not getting out so easy."

Squirrelflight whimpered, unable to reply. He then shoved himself into her mouth, and thrust down. She let out yet another guilty moan, which was muffled by his member inside of her. He came inside of her, forcing her to swallow it all. She gagged a bit, and he shoved her down, releasing himself.

"That felt good, didn't it?" He whispered once again, and backed away. Squirrelflight shivered, still lying down beneath the stars, wondering why they'd let it happen to her.

"I wonder what your sister will be like?" Firestar said, grinning. "And maybe your mother too. Perhaps Brambleclaw will be a nice twist?"

She glared up at him, still shivering. "Do what you want to me, but please, leave them alone…"

"Hm, a slave. I like the sound of that. But why have only one when I can threaten them all?" Firestar replied.

He left her there, cold and scared and alone, in a pool of blood and semen. The water washed up a bit, slowly washing it away. She only wished that water worked on memories.

"Firestar…why?"

**Sorry this one's kinda short. I rushed a bit, due to lack of time and a crazy History teacher. Next one'll be up soon! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ivy, Hawk, and Maple

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

**Ergh…This one. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I got super busy, then got really sick. I'M SORRY!**

**More rape. If you don't like pure rape…don't read…please?**

**This comes from dogirl~**

Ivypool found herself in the frightening Dark Forest…it was even scarier now with spying on it added. She padded around, looking for the tom she used to admire: Hawkfrost. She came into an unfamiliar clearing that had an eerie feeling to it.

"Ivypool?" A smooth voice behind her called.

She whipped around and saw Hawkfrost, his icy blue eyes looking at her.

"Oh, Hawkfrost. You startled me." Ivypool replied.

He purred and padded to her side. "If something startles you, don't react that way. You unsheathe your claws and leap at it no matter what it is."

She sighed. "Alright."

Hawkfrost noticed a sweet scent in the air. It was coming from Ivypool-The she-cat was in heat, eh?

Hawkfrost grinned, his eyes taking on a lustful look. Ivypool looked into them, somewhat fearful. "Hawkfrost, is something wrong?" She asked him nervously.

"No, not at all. Not at all…" He whispered in reply. He walked behind her, and noticed her fear. Perfect. Knowing she would resist would make this all the more fun. He leaped on top of her, and she let out a yowl. Surprise blanked her mind.

"H-Hawkfrost! I wasn't ready!" She yowled.

"Always…" He whispered, licking her ear. "Be ready." He poked his unsheathed member up against her steaming core.

"Agh!" Ivypool gasped at the strange feeling. He swiped it around her core, teasing her.

"Ivypool, this is what all cats are born to do. You probably did this with your siblings inside your mother." Hawkfrost said, and thrust into her.

"AH!" Ivypool yowled in pain. He thrust into her again, harder.

"Hngh! So…tight…" Hawkfrost groaned. He got into a rhythm of pounding into her. Blood ran down her leg and she let out a guilty moan.

"You like that, don't you?" He grunted. Footsteps sounded through the bracken as Mapleshade revealed herself.

"What a nice show, Hawkfrost." She sighed. Looking at Hawkfrost, as he was mounted on her, she grinned sinisterly. "Mind if I join in?"

"Go ahead, Mapleshade." Hawkfrost replied.

Mapleshade walked calmly over to Ivypool, who was gasping in pain. She lied down, belly-up beneath her. Even demons can be in heat, too. "Ivypool, go."

Ivypool let out a hiss and tried to bite her. Hawkfrost growled and took her by the scruff, then shoved her face into Mapleshade's pussy. "Go." He said, releasing her.

"Or we can kill Birchfall. Just the way we did with Antpelt." Mapleshade added.

Ivypool licked her pussy and Mapleshade moaned. Hawkfrost got into his rhythm of pounding into her once again, letting out a moan. Ivypool, against her will, stuck her tongue into Mapleshade, who groaned and yowled in pleasure. Hawkfrost pounded into her repeatedly, and moaned.

"Ivy…pool…" He groaned. "You're so…good…"

"Ivypool…thrust your tongue…" Mapleshade moaned.

Ivypool, tears streaming down her face, did as Mapleshade told her to. Mapleshade came, and made Ivypool swallow it all. She slid away, moaning.

Hawkfrost came as well. Filling her, he dismounted and collapsed on the ground. Ivypool, crying and bleeding, collapsed as well. She faded away from the Dark Forest…

"Ivypool!" Dovewing yowled.

Ivypool laid in a puddle of blood and cum. It was in her nose, her mouth…

"IVYPOOL!"

**So sorry this one was late! I've been like this for a while…And it's really short. I'm still really sick and I get a headache from focusing on my computer for a long time. Even now I feel like throwing up...**


	7. Chapter 7 - OCs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Okay, I kind of want to experiment, so this'll be a little more vulgar than the other ones. Sorry if you don't like it, tell me if you want something to change :) .**

**This one comes from Melody Blaze~**

Cougarstrike's dark brown pelt flashed through the forest. He had picked up on an interesting scent, vaguely familiar to him. His amber eyes scanned the trees, following the trail of the scent. As he silently bounded through the forest, he realized what the scent was: Heat scent. He frowned, and kept following the trail. Cougarstrike then saw who the scent belonged to, and she was bent down, her hindquarters in the air. She was picking up yarrow by a moss-covered tree. It was Redpelt, and her mottled calico fur was shiny in the moonlight.

"Redpelt?" Cougarstrike called out.

She whipped around nervously, facing him. "Oh, hi Cougarstrike." She mewed.

He found himself admiring her slightly. She was pretty, especially in the dim light. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Hm? Just…gathering yarrow." Redpelt replied.

"At this time of night?" Cougarstrike chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep, and the medicine cat mentioned being low on it." She replied.

"Oh. I see." He replied. He found himself wanting her, and he stepped closer to her, then to her side.

"Anyway, I'd better go…" Redpelt replied.

"Not yet, Redpelt." Cougarstrike replied. He flashed his tail over her steaming core.

She bit her lip, trying not to moan. "C-Cougarstrike, what are you…"

He licked her neck, then pushed her to the ground. He lapped at her neck more, then made his way down her stomach. He flashed his tongue over her core.

"Ungh…Cougarstrike, don't…" She moaned, but the pleasure was great.

"No." He stated, and put his tongue inside her core. She groaned.

He flipped her over, and lapped at her core some more. Pre-cum spilled out, and he lapped it up. He was getting impatient though, and wanted to just climb on top of her and do it already. He stuck his tail inside of her, and she groaned again.

"Cougarstrike…" She moaned.

Then he clambered onto her, and took her scruff in his teeth. "Cougarstrike, don't…" She growled. Pleasuring was fine, but…she didn't like him. She didn't want to mate with him. Redpelt struggled forward, but he tightened his grip on her.

"No, Redpelt." He growled. "I am doing this whether you want it or not."

"Cougarstrike, no! I don't want this!" Redpelt shrieked.

"I am doing this, or I will kill your sister, Scarletrose. Hear me? I will knock you out, break your leg and drag you into a clearing where you'll watch me fuck her. And she'll like it. Then I'll make you lick her all over, then I'll cut her open." Cougarstrike threatened. She whimpered, and nodded.

"Good." He said. He stuck himself inside her, and she cried out in pain. She felt blood seep out of her core and go down her leg. He went in further, and she shrieked. He pounded into her, and she started crying. He got into a steady rhythm of going into her, and she let out a guilty moan.

"Talk dirty to me, you piece of fox-dung." He growled.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Do it, or I will keep my word and kill your sister." He threatened.

"Okay! Ow…" She winced as he pounded into her again.

"Go!" Cougarstrike commanded.

Redpelt gulped. "Oh, Cougarstrike, I love how you stick your hard dick inside of my pussy. You're such a good freaking fucker and I want to stick your penis inside of my mouth and swirl my tongue around it and make you groan. Fuck me, Cougarstrike! Harder! Faster!"

He grinned, and pounded into her harder, hitting her g-spot. She cried out harder, and dug her claws into the ground. She hated him, she hated him so, so much.

"Keep going, you slut." Cougarstrike moaned.

"Oh, Cougarstrike! I'm such a little slut, aren't I? I want you to stick your tongue inside of me and make me cum all over your face. I want to be fucked so hard, Cougarstrike! You're cock is so fucking huge and I want you to fuck me every night just like this!" Redpelt cried out, then sobbed as he pounded into her repeatedly. He filled her, and she collapsed onto the ground with him on top of her.

"I'm not…done yet…" Cougarstrike panted. He flipped her over, and took himself out of her. She whimpered, and he stood with his large member dangling in front of her mouth.

"You'll do as you said." He growled.

Redpelt gasped. "No!" She growled, and reached up and tried to bite him.

He glared and bit her neck, drawing blood. She yowled out, and nodded.

"Good." He stated. He thrust down into her open mouth.

She whimpered, and did as she said she would. She licked it, making him moan. She sucked on it, scraping it softly with her teeth. Cougarstrike groaned loudly, and he thrust into her again, and it went deeper into her throat. She started choking, and he drew out to let her breathe. He went in again, and she sucked on it even harder. He yowled out of pure pleasure, and practically lied on top of her face. Redpelt kept on crying and sobbing, and she licked it over and over. He came again inside of her mouth, and she had no choice but to swallow it all until he drew out of her mouth, and stood.

"You give a fucking good blowjob, Redpelt…" He muttered, and grinned. "You're tight, too. Starclan, that was the best sex I've ever had." He moaned, and lied flat on his back. Redpelt lied down still, shivering and crying. He stood up, and walked away, in a tired afterglow.

She lay there until morning rose, crying the whole time. Scarletrose called out her name repeatedly, until she found her there. Blood dripped from her neck where Cougarstrike had bitten her, a lot harder than she had felt him do it before. Scarletrose yowled out, drawing several more cats to her. They all watched as Redpelt, tears dried onto her face, died in a pool of blood and semen.

**Sorry it's really…violent…and vulgar. I wanted to experiment a little.**

**Melody-I changed Redpelt's name from Redtail to Redpelt, because I was worried people might get confused with the Redtail from the books. And I didn't include Bramblestar, because…I wasn't really sure how to put him in there. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Barley and Ravenpaw

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**GUYS. I. Literally. Have. Nothing. But. Rape. Come on, you can't have kitties love each other? Really? Mangamates is the only one who HASN'T sent in one that isn't rape. I need a break -_-**

**This comes from Mangamates46~**

Barley nibbled on his mouse tiredly. He'd been up all night last night, and up all day today. He'd been completely restless until now, and Ravenpaw prodded him with his paw as he was drifting to sleep.

"Barley!" Ravenpaw said loudly. "Barley!"

"Gah! W-Wha?" Barley stuttered, bolting upright.

"You were falling asleep, and using your mouse as a pillow." Ravenpaw chuckled.

"Oh. I'm just…really tired…" Barley sighed, and stood up.

"You're not going to finish your mouse?" Ravenpaw said, slightly surprised.

"Nah. I'm so…tired…" Barley replied, and flopped down on a pile of hay.

"Alright, good night." Ravenpaw purred.

"Good night…" Barley muttered, drifting off to sleep.

_He woke up somewhere else._

Barley stood up and whirled around. He was in a dense forest, definitely not the farm. He took several pawsteps forward, extremely confused.

"Alright, what the heck?" He yowled out, unsheathing his claws.

"_Barley…"_

"Wh-Who's there?"

"_Barley…"_

"What is going ON?!" He yowled out in fear, and started sprinting. Anywhere, anywhere he could go to would be better. He looked behind himself for a moment, and smashed into a tree.

"Ow…" He moaned, flat on his back. Then he felt something weird.

He felt paws rubbing his stomach. They worked their way down, and then he saw it. It was…Ravenpaw?

"Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?" Barley exclaimed in surprise.

"Shhh, Barley…" Ravenpaw whispered.

"W-What are you-Ungh!" Barley gasped as Ravenpaw ran his tail over Barley's tailhole.

"Yes, you like that, right?" Ravenpaw whispered.

"Stop it, Ravenpaw." Barley growled.

"Why…? Oh, no, Barley. No." Ravenpaw replied.

Ravenpaw ran his tail over Barley's tailhole several more times. Each time Barley bit back a groan. Ravenpaw licked his stomach repeatedly while rubbing him with his tail. Barley felt a burning sensation as his member slid out. Ravenpaw purred and licked the area around it teasingly, occasionally giving the tiniest lap to it itself.

"R-Ravenpaw! Ungh…" Barley moaned, giving in.

"That's it, just relax." Ravenpaw purred again, this time taking Barley inside his mouth.

Barley groaned in extreme pleasure. He bucked his hips up and into Ravenpaw's mouth, who swirled his member with his mouth. Barley groaned, and Ravenpaw let him go to breathe.

"Ravenpaw, what is this…?" Barley moaned.

"The best thing that's going to happen to either of us." Ravenpaw whispered. He lied on his back, and Barley stood up. Lust overcame sense, it seems.

Barley ran over and lapped gently at Ravenpaw's fully erect member. He gently scraped it with his teeth before taking the whole thing inside of his mouth. Ravenpaw gasped and moaned as Barley sucked him. Barley swished it around in his mouth, before letting go.

"Now we can go to the main part." Barley said, lust filling his eyes. Ravenpaw jumped up eagerly and crouched down, his hindquarters in the air.

Barley mounted him awkwardly and took his scruff. "I've never done this with a tom, before." Barley mumbled as he moved his member around Ravenpaw's tailhole.

"Ungh! Barley, just do it!" Ravenpaw hissed in frustration.

Barley finally shoved himself in deeply. Ravenpaw yowled out in pain, as toms weren't exactly meant for this. Barley pounded inside again again, and Ravenpaw gasped and hissed in pleasure. He rocked back with Barley, shoving him inside deeper. Barley moaned and grunted, feeling extreme pleasure. He pounded into Ravenpaw repeatedly, giving the younger tom pleasure as well. Ravenpaw moaned and yowled in pleasure.

"Talk dirty…to me…" Barley moaned.

"Oh, Barley! Your cock plunges down into me! It feels so good Barley! I want you to do this every night! Barley, I want to suck on your cock for the rest of my life! If I were a she-cat I'd be the sluttiest one just for you, oh BARLEY! BARLEY!" Ravenpaw yowled as Barley shot his seed into him.

The two toms collapsed, exhausted on the ground. Ravenpaw's body began to fade as Barley moaned in a tried afterglow.

"Barley!"

…

"Barley!"

…

"BARLEY!"

"Huh?" Barley mewed, bolting up.

"You were twitching and moaning in your sleep." Ravenpaw said worriedly. "Are you alright?!"

Barley nodded, lust still combing his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay…Was it a bad dream?" Ravenpaw asked.

"No, Ravenpaw. Not at all." Barley replied.

"Okay…" Ravenpaw sighed, slightly confused. He turned around, aiming to go to sleep.

"Ravenpaw, would you care to try something?" Barley asked, grinning.

"Huh?" Ravenpaw asked, turning his head.

Yowls were heard as Barley leaped.

**Hey! Sorry if this one's bad. I was kind of in a rush to write it. Man...**

**GUYS! STOP SENDING IN SO MUCH RAPE! I have NOTHING but rape. Goodness! **

**GUYS! STOP SENDING REVIEW REQUESTS! I will NEVER do them no matter how much pleading, begging, and crying you give me. I have to enforce it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dustpelt and Sandstorm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

**More rape. *sigh* …**

**This one comes from LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, and takes place before The Darkest Hour~**

Dustpelt growled to himself. He'd seen Firestar and Sandstorm these days-_His_ Sandstorm with that kittypet. He unsheated his claws in anger, and tramped through the forest. He'd loved her since they were apprentices, and they had history. But no, she chose that Firestar over him. He yowled in frustration and anger. Dustpelt knew that Firestar would mate with her soon, and they would have kits. Maybe he'd mate with her daughter, if she had one. Or two. That'd send her into a panic, wouldn't it? He sneered and continued walking under the night sky. Then a scent hit him. A familiar one, that sent his instincts flying.

Sandstorm walked through the forest to gather herbs. She had to cover her heat scent, and fast. Firestar was already starting to come onto her, not to mention several other toms in the Clan. And while she loved Firestar, she wasn't ready to mate with him yet. Not quite yet. And Dustpelt was becoming even more distant from her, and she sighed. She came across garlic plants, and sped over to them. She rolled around in it, hoping that it would cover her. Once she'd rolled around for a little, she stood up and stretched, her rump in the air. Her back had started hurting.

Dustpelt watched her roll around in the garlic. Smirking, he knew what she was trying to do. Cover up her own heat scent. So, she didn't want Firestar to fuck her? Interesting. He knew what he would do this time. He would mate with her, and hopefully NOT get her pregnant. Then when she did have kits, he would mate with whatever daughter she had, and hopefully get them pregnant. That would put her in pain, as revenge for what she did to his heart. When he saw her stretch back, he lunged.

"AH!" Sandstorm yowled in shock.

"Heh. You made this too easy. Now listen up, you little slut. Do exactly what I say, alright? Or I will personally drag you over to Firestar and cut you up so badly you can't do anything. Then I'll rape Firestar and kill him. Then you. Got it?" Dustpelt growled.

Sandstorm struggled underneath him.

"First order, DON'T STRUGGLE!" He hissed, and clawed at her stomach.

"Ow! Dustpelt, stop this!" She hissed.

"Second order, shut up." Dustpelt growled. He grabbed her scruff and shoved her face into the ground, which made her arch up.

"Mmph!" She complained.

"I'll pull you up once I know you'll be quiet." Dustpelt said, grinning. He shoved his stiff member inside of her.

"MMPH!" She tried to yowl out, but Dustpelt kept her face in the ground.

"You aren't getting up yet." He said, and then moaned.

He got into a rhythm of humping her, and she moaned in the garlic plants. He moaned in pleasure as her walls contracted around his member inside of her. Dustpelt pulled her face out of the ground and she let out several guilty moans.

"Hngh! You're so…tight…" He groaned.

"SOMEONE HELP M-" She yowled out, but her face was shoved into the ground.

"Sh-Shut up! Ungh…" Dustpelt moaned again. He pulled her face out of the ground. She only cried as blood trickled down her leg.

"Talk dirty to me, you slut." Dustpelt commanded.

Sandstorm gulped, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to, but she had to do it. "Oh, Dustpelt! How your hard cock plunges inside of me! It's so big there's no room left for you to cum! Oh, Dustpelt! Take me! Fuck me so hard that I pass out! Let me be fucked!" She said, sobbing slightly.

"Oh…SANDSTORM!" Dustpelt yowled as he released his seed inside of her. He stepped back, stumbling slightly.

Sandstorm collapsed into the ground, crying.

**Guys. If I get too much rape, the story will NEVER change. If I get much more I will stop doing rape entirely. I have ideas of my own, you know.**


End file.
